Secrets
by AgentRusco
Summary: Agent Mulder decides to investigate Kansas' most paranormal town. Here is a true XFiles Smallville crossover.


In the town of Smallville, Kansas, something is awry. Nothing new. A new psycho-killer emerges from the taint of kryptonite. Newspaper headlines fly by. "Man killed by demon dog," "Boy turns classmates to wax statues," "Local boy finds Indian Caves," "Young Billionaire survives deadly dose," "Missing local found in field." The dates continue going further back, four years, then ten and twelve until the one that caused the others. "Meteor shower decimates Smallville." Several headlines branch from that one, but Agent Mulder ignores them, allowing the image to dominate the screen as he stares into space.

Clark woke late as usual and had a very hard time remembering the terrible dream he had just escaped. He lay staring at the ceiling for a good five minutes before finally throwing the covers off and preparing for school. At breakfast he was uncharacteristically silent, a fact his mother did not fail to notice.

"Clark, honey, what's the matter? Staring at the toast won't help you digest it."

Clark forced a grin. "Nothing's wrong mom, just another strange dream I can't remember. Anyway, I gotta go." He snatched the toast from his plate and slung his book bag over his shoulder. As he supersped away his parents exchanged worried looks.

Clark was distracted and edgy during school that day. Chloe, of course, noticed this right away. However, contrary to her nature, she decided not to directly ask him. She knew his common answers. Instead, she watched him. Clark was so distracted that he was not his usual eager self in class. He seemed to be in a trance when Mr. Porter asked him to describe the customs of the Inuit.

Mulder listened to the phone ring as he waited for someone to pick it up. _No, Mr. Luthor, I am not a desperate employee, a poor business man looking for advice, or a crazed fangirl_. Finally Lex answered.

"Hello?" The voice was young. Mulder mentally matched it with the face he had seen in the news.

"Mr. Luthor? This is Special Agent Fox Mulder of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. I was wondering if you would answer a few questions for me."

"What can I do for you, Agent Mulder?" His voice sounded resigned and ever-so-slightly annoyed.

"I am under the impression that Smallville is the epicenter of strange things in the state of Kansas. Am I wrong?"

"Depends on what you have heard." Apparently this guy was not going to take any chances with whatever he knew.

"Well, it seems that very many odd things have occurred since the meteor shower. I am very interested in strange occurrences. I'd like to take a look at this meteor rock that seems to cause so many dangerous mutations. I know that you retain the largest collection of the rock, and my partner and I would like to have a look. I hope that wouldn't cause too much trouble for you."

"If you can figure out what it does, Smallville would be grateful."

"Great! I'll be there tomorrow." Agent Mulder grinned as he replaced the receiver on the hook. "Scully! We're goin' to Kansas!" He repressed another grin when he heard her moan.

"What is it now, Mulder?" She poked her head around the corner, "Aliens in the cornfields, crop circles or psycho killers?"

Mulder did not turn around. "All of the above maybe. C'mon let's go." He spun his chair around and grabbed his coat off the back as he stood.

Scully sighed and reached for her coat, then strode quickly to catch up with him.

Scully was angry at Mulder. She always was, yet at the same time not. She was angry with him for dragging her along to some dead end investigation in the middle of Kansas. But she would never dream of letting him go anywhere by himself. She was angry with him from the moment he told her of the trip, from the airport to Metropolis and all along the drive to Smallville. In fact she would not even talk to him. He didn't seem to mind too much. She was mad at him all the way until they pulled up in front of the massive Luthor mansion and were shown into the young billionaire's presence. Then she could no longer be mad at him.

"Agent Mulder." Lex rose and extended a cordial hand to Mulder. Mulder took it and shook firmly.

"Mr. Luthor. This is my partner, Special Agent Dana Scully." Lex took her hand and held her gaze for a moment. Scully couldn't help but stare. He was a very unique man, and she could not deny that he was no little bit handsome. His eyes held a guarded look, but his smile was warm and genuine.

Clark stared blankly at the wall, trying desperately to remember the horrible dream from the night before. Flashes of it kept hitting him, making him cringe inwardly. The images of kryptonite dragging his life away while glowing merrily. A flash of suited men with guns made him press his eyes closed. From previous experience he knew that his dreams had and eerie habit of coming true, at least in part.

He was sitting on the school steps after class, staring at the sky when he heard the squeal of tires. Looking up he saw Lex pull into the lot driving his prized Benz. He saw that Lex was carrying passengers. Slowly Clark stood, stretching his body. He realized that he had probably sat on that cement stair for several hours. Lex slowed to a stop and stepped out of the car. A man got out of the passenger seat as Lex opened the rear door and helped a woman out. Both of the strangers wore suits.

"Clark! Your parents have been looking for you. Have you been here since the end of school?"

Clark could only nod.

"Well, I told them I'd find you. Besides, there is someone here I thought you might like to meet." He gestured, allowing the man to step forward and extend his hand.

"Special Agent Fox Mulder of the FBI. Good to meet you." Clark took his hand. The woman stepped forward.

"This is Special Agent Dana Scully," Lex interjected. He pretended not to notice the glance he received from both agents. Mulder's was slightly resentful while Scully's was rather awed. Clark grinned.

"I'm Clark Kent. Good to meet you both." He was increasingly nervous in their presence. The FBI had the means to find things out about him.

Mulder had from the first disliked Lex Luthor. He had the ability to categorize people. Lex fit in the category of a desperate man who was hiding many things. He hated the way Scully seemed to take to him from the first moment, but he had not been given the chance to discuss it privately with her. Now, facing the tall young Kent, he categorized him. Gentle, but hiding many things, things he feared would not remain so. Distrust and extreme caution emanated from him. Mulder smiled wryly.

"I hear that you have had many encounters with the meteor rock and the people it affects."

The boy's eyes widened. "You get right to the point. Yes, I have had some encounters with it." His voice was steady, but unease lurked behind his blue eyes.

"Can you describe your encounters for me?" Mulder asked. "I mean, besides what has been in the news. I've read all that." He smiled, trying to make the boy feel comfortable. He glanced at Lex and found that he seemed very aggravated. He did not show it, but his eyes were cold and his jaw was tight. Scully was trying to follow the conversation while sneaking covert glances at Lex. Clark was retelling a few of his adventures, describing a student that had become very insect-like after being bitten by bugs infected with the meteor rock. Mulder listened intently while continuing to observe the others. On several occasions in the story, Scully asked questions. The boy's nervousness faded as he answered her, fielding her questions into the academic criteria she preferred. Mulder felt the need to regain control of the conversation.

"Ok, so this rock came for space, it is unique. Do you think any of these 'meteor freaks' came from space as well?" He felt Scully's burning gaze, but decided not to acknowledge it.

The anxiety returned, but this time Clark kept it well hidden. "You should talk to my friend Chloe Sullivan. She's a reporter. She has all sorts of theories concerning the meteor rock." He glanced at his wrist. "I really should be getting home."

"I'll take you, get in." Lex gestured to his car. Clark looked a bit distressed for a fleeting second.

"Um, I think I'll run."

"You always say that, Clark. But, as I've told you before, I seriously doubt you can outrun my car." He looked amused. "Come on, get in."

"Hey, Clark, where can I find your friend Chloe?" Mulder wanted to continue this interesting investigation.

"I think she is still inside working on the Torch." Clark pointed back toward the school.

"I'm going to take Clark home. I'll come back for the two of you in a short while." Lex swung the car door open.

"Thank you. Hey, and if you can think of anything else that will aid our investigation please give us a call." Mulder said to Clark and passed him a card. Clark nodded and stepped into Lex's car.

Scully beamed at the bald billionaire, who smiled back enthusiastically. Mulder forced a smile. "Mr. Luther, the same goes for you, if you ever feel like revealing any deep dark secrets." Lex's eyes flashed. He slammed the door firmly, perhaps to firmly. Then he was gone in a squeal of tires and the sound of a finely tuned engine.


End file.
